Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Microsoft präsentiert auf der E3 2018 viele „Nicht-Microsoft“-Spiele
50 Spiele. 18 Exklusivtitel. 15 Weltpremieren. Phil Spencer, Leiter der Spielesoftware-Abteilung bei Microsoft, verrät direkt zu Beginn des Xbox-Briefings zur E3 2018, was dem Publikum die nächsten knapp 100 Minuten geboten wird. Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass zu den Exklusivtiteln Spiele gehören, die bereits erschienen sind (Sea of Thieves), oder auf die man noch eine ganze Weile warten muss (Crackdown 3). Am spannendsten waren sowieso die Third-Party-Ankündigungen und die Weltpremieren. Okay, okay, auch Microsoft selbst macht mit seinen First-Party-Spielen wie Forza Horizon 4, Gears of War 5 und Halo Infinite langsam aber sicher wieder Fortschritte. Doch das braucht auch alles noch seine Zeit. Neue Übernahmen durch Microsoft Eine der größeren Überraschungen waren die fünf Entwicklerstudios, die Microsoft übernommen hat. Microsoft braucht mehr Spieleentwickler, die gute und einzigartige Titel erschaffen und in dieser Liste ist kein Fliegengewicht vertreten: *'Undead Labs' - Hat gerade erst State of Decay 2 veröffentlicht. *'Playground Games' - Die Macher von Forza Horizon. Laut Spencer arbeitet Playground mit seiner Open-World-Technologie auch an einer neuen IP für die Xbox. *'Ninja Theory' - Ein erfahrenes Studio mit Titeln wie DmC: Devil May Cry und Hellblade. Da könnten ein paar tolle Sachen entstehen. *'Compulsion Games' - Contrast und We Happy Few stehen auf dem Resümee dieses Entwicklers. *'The Initiative' - Ein neues Studio mit Sitz in Santa Monica, geleitet von Darrell Gallagher, der bereits mehrere Tomb-Raider-Titel mitverantwortet hat. Auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten! Die letzte Runde der Exklusivtitel hatte Microsoft an Sony verloren und mit diesem Statement zeigen sie, dass man auf der Xbox wieder aufholen möchte. Hoffen wir mal, dass Microsoft die Entwickler das tun lässt, was sie am besten können, um ein ähnliches Desaster wie bei den Ensemble Studios zu vermeiden. Forza Horizon 4 center|670px Eines der Highlights war definitiv das neue Forza, welches dieses Mal in Großbritannien stattfindet, wo man im neuen 60-FPS-Modus durch saftig grüne Landschaft brettert, vorbei an malerischen Steinhäuschen. Die Entwickler stellten dabei die dynamischen Jahreszeitenwechsel in den Vordergrund, die zusammen mit dem Wetter und einem Tag-Nacht-Zyklus ein dynamisches Spielerlebnis bieten, und deren Wechsel für alle Spieler auf den „Open-World-Strecken“ synchron stattfindet. Besonders hervor sticht dabei der Winter. Denn durch gefrorene Seen und Flüsse lassen sich neue Gebiete erschließen, die vorher nicht zugänglich waren. Die in der Spielwelt stattfindenden Events variieren außerdem von Jahreszeit zu Jahreszeit. Forza Horizon 4 wird am Tag der Veröffentlichung, den 2. Oktober 2018, im Xbox Game Pass enthalten sein. Und, wie bereits oben verkündet, gehört das Forza-Entwicklerteam Playground Games nun zu Microsoft. Crackdown 3 Wir wussten zwar bereits im Vorfeld der E3, dass Crackdown 3 auf nächstes Jahr verschoben wurde. Trotzdem war es schön, ein bisschen was vom Spiel zu sehen. Terry Crews passt zudem einfach perfekt zu dem Titel und der neue Trailer scheint dem Action-Filmstar und Brooklyn-Nine-Nine-Darsteller wie auf den Leib geschnitten. Grafik und Physik wirken schon etwas angestaubt, was der langen Entwicklungsphase geschuldet ist. Dennoch beschreibt garantiert kein anderes Spiel den Begriff „Power-Fantasy“ besser als Crackdown 3. In der Open-World kann das eigene Gefährt auf Knopfdruck in einen Panzer verwandelt, Gebäudewände befahren, oder Teile der Spielwelt herausgerissen und umhergeworfen werden. Bis es so weit ist, dauert es aber noch ein bisschen. Aber ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es kein anderes Zeug, mit dem wir uns bis dahin beschäftigen könnten. Gears of War 5 thumb|center|670 px Es grenzte schon hart ans Trolling, als das Gears-Symbol auf dem großen Bildschirm zu sehen war, gefolgt von der Ankündigung eines Mobile Games mit Funko-POP-Figuren aus dem Gears-of-War-Universum. Glücklicherweise wurden wir kurz darauf erlöst, als Gears Tactics und (endlich) Gears of War 5 vorgestellt wurden. In letzterem spielt man Kait und kehrt dorthin zurück, „wo alles begann“. Kaits Ziel ist es, den Visionen, die ihr widerfahren, auf den Grund zu gehen. Ihre Kameraden dagegen vermuten, sie hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Es gibt einige coole Gegner und Schauplätze zu sehen, aber es wäre kein Gears-Spiel, wenn nicht alles auch ein bisschen grau und braun wäre. Bei den Charakteren und Waffen scheint sich nicht viel verändert zu haben. Doch die abwechslungsreichen Szenerien und das tolle Gegnerdesign könnten den Sieg nach Hause tragen. Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice thumb|center|670px Endlich wissen wir, um was für eine Art Spiel es sich bei Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice handelt. From Software hat sich für dieses sehr an Tenchu erinnernde Spiel mit Activision zusammengetan und es ist kein Exklusivtitel für die Xbox. Sekiro wird einige klassische Elemente aus Dark Souls und Bloodborne enthalten. Im Trailer wird viel pariert, wiederbelebt und darüber gesprochen, dass der Tod kein leichtes Unterfangen ist. Der Arm des Protagonisten wird direkt zu Beginn des Trailers gezeigt und ist wohl eindeutig derselbe wie im Game-Awards-Teaser. Das Geheimnis ist also endlich gelüftet. Von den drei Spielen, die von From Software erwartet werden, ist Sekiro wohl das vertrauteste. Wir werden damit rechnen können, dass Bandai Namco während der E3 noch das Mecha-Spiel zeigen wird. Entgegen einiger Gerüchte wird Shadows Die Twice wohl nicht vor Ende des Jahres erscheinen. Wir rechnen eher mit einem Release Anfang 2019. Fallout 76 Vier mal so groß wie Fallout 4 spielt Fallout 76 in den Bergen von West Virginia und ist ein Prequel zu allen anderen Fallout-Teilen. Man wird also selbst einer der Ersten sein, die ins Ödland aufbrechen. Bisher gab es noch kein Gameplay zu sehen, aber einer der Charaktere hat eine Powerrüstung anlegt. All diejenigen, die sich bisher Sorgen gemacht haben, werden sich aber beruhigen können. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Fallout 76 ein solides Fallout-Spiel wird. Halo Infinite thumb|center|670px Ein neues Halo ist am Start, entwickelt von 343. Der Halo-Ring sieht zu Beginn des Trailers sehr friedlich aus und es wird keinerlei Kampfszene gezeigt. Es bleibt also spannend, wo 343 mit Halo Infinite genau hin will. Wir sehen einen Spartan, der sich eine Art Cortana-Chip hinten in seinen Helm schiebt. Oder vielleicht eine andere Art KI? Zu Cortana gibt es noch eine Menge zu erzählen, wenn man bedenkt, in welchem Zustand wir sie zuletzt zurückgelassen haben. Kingdom Hearts 3 In Kingdom Hearts 3 begeben wir uns in die eisigen Gefilde von Frozen, einer weiteren Disney-Welt, die in das Crossover-Universum eingeführt wird. Neben Elsa und Olaf sehen wir aber auch Ralph, Hercules und die Toy-Story-Gang. Fans mussten lange ausharren, um endlich einen anständigen Trailer zu bekommen und am 29. Januar 2019 ist es dann so weit: Kingdom Hearts 3 kommt für Xbox One sowie die PlayStation 4. Jump Force thumb|center|670 px Jump Force ist ein nicht-exklusiver Titel von Bandai Namco und kombiniert mehrere Franchises, an denen der japanische Publisher die Rechte hält, ähnlich wie man es aus der Smash-Bros.-Reihe kennt. Gezeigt wurden Charaktere aus Dragon Ball, Naruto und One Piece, als Goku und Freezer auf Naruto und Luffy treffen. Komischerweise wird im Trailer gesagt, dass man sich „zusammenschließen“ muss, um zu überleben - aber alle Charaktere scheinen auf entgegengesetzten Seiten positioniert. Es ist noch unklar, ob man wie in anderen Kampfspielen Teams bildet, oder ob es ein Ko-op-Element geben wird. Dying Light 2 thumb|center|670 px Narrative Designer Chris Avellone kam auf die Bühne, um über die Auswirkungen der Spieler-Entscheidungen in Dying Light 2 zu sprechen. Als Beispiel diente eine Quest, in der es um die Verteilung von Wasser geht. Durch das Wachstum der eigenen Basis und ihrer Ressourcen werden neue Leute angezogen – sowohl welche mit guten, als auch bösen Absichten. Die aus dem Vorgänger gewohnten Freerunning- und Kletter-Mechaniken sind natürlich wieder zentrales Element und es scheint, als würde die helle Tageszeit ähnlich interessant werden wie die Nacht. Devil May Cry 5 Nero kehrt im nicht-exklusiven Devil May Cry 5 in neuer Form zurück und verarbeitet mit einem mechanischen Arm Gegner zu Hackfleisch. Für einen Trailer wurde eine gehörige Menge an Gameplay gezeigt. Die Action sieht solide aus, auch wenn es ein bisschen komisch erscheinen mag, dass Capcom diese Richtung einschlägt - wenn man sich an den DmC-Reboot von Ninja Theory erinnert. Cyberpunk 2077 Wie in Apple-Präsentationen hatte Phil Spencer am Ende noch eine letzte Sache, die er mitteilen wollte. Und was für ein Brecher das war. Wir haben endlich einen Trailer zu Cyberpunk 2077 bekommen und der hat für Begeisterung gesorgt. Jede Szene wirkt wie ein Schnappschuss einer tief reichenden Geschichte. In dem Spiel wird es jede Menge zu tun geben, und nachdem CD Projekt RED mit The Witcher 3 die Messlatte für Dialog und Erzählung so hoch gelegt hat, können wir es kaum erwarten, was sie mit diesem Science-Fiction-Spielplatz anstellen werden. Indies thumb|center|670 px Ori and the Will of the Wisps wird exklusiv für den Xbox Store erscheinen. Es sieht danach aus, als ob Ori einige neue Freunde und ein paar weitere Kampf-Fähigkeiten mitbringt. Und die wundervollen Animationen ... *schmacht* Außerdem erscheint 2019 ein Xbox-exklusiver Cuphead-DLC und mit Tunic kommt ein an die Zelda-Reihe erinnernder Titel auf die Microsoft-Konsole. Dort wuselt ein süßer, kleiner Fuchs durch eine isometrische Welt und das Art-Design hat uns direkt überzeugt. Ori and the Will of the Wisps Offizieller Gameplay Trailer E3 2018 (deutsch) Cuphead DLC Announcement Trailer - Xbox One Windows 10 TUNIC Announcement - E3 2018 Weitere Xbox-Neuigkeiten Ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen, hat Microsoft über eine Funktion namens „Fast Start“ gesprochen, die mithilfe von Maschinellem Lernen Games-Pass-Spiele doppelt so schnell starten lassen soll. Zudem will man auf alle möglichen Geräte Spiele in Konsolenqualität bringen. Das klingt nach der Streaming-Funktion von Steam, um Spiele auf dem Smartphone oder dem Fernseher spielen zu können. Keine bahnbrechende Idee also, aber eine willkommene. Und wir haben erfahren, dass die Xbox-One-Techniker an der Architektur einer neuen Xbox-Konsole arbeiten. Darüber werden wir dann in den nächsten Jahren mehr erfahren. Alles andere Ergänzend zu Gears of War 5 erscheint mit Gears Tactics ein rundenbasiertes Taktikspiel exklusiv für die Xbox, angesiedelt im Gears-Universum. Zusätzlich zur an XCOM erinnernden Spielweise, wurden auch fette Bosskämpfe versprochen. Captain Spirit ist ein neues Spiel im Life-is-Strange-Universum über einen fantasievollen Jungen, der gemeinsam mit seinem Vater, den Verlust seiner Mutter verarbeitet. Gears Tactics Gameplay Teaser - E3 2018 Captain Spirit Announce Trailer E3 2018 PEGI Für Sea of Thieves wurde in Form der beiden DLCs Cursed Sails und Forsaken Shores ein dicker Batzen Content angekündigt. Es ist zweifelhaft, dass Rare rechtzeitig Inhalte nachliefern kann, um das Spiel über Wasser zu halten. Aber Microsoft ist es wichtig zu zeigen, dass tatsächlich etwas am Horizont zu erkennen ist. Hoffen wir mal, dass noch niemand die Schnauze voll von Skelettkriegern hat ... denn die bekommen jetzt ihre eigenen Schiffe. Das nicht-exklusive Skateboard-Spiel Session möchte die Lücke füllen, die Skate 4 nicht ausfüllt und Black Desert ist ein Xbox-exklusives MMORPG, bei dem es noch etwas dauern wird, bis wir Gameplay zu sehen bekommen. Sea of Thieves Offizieller Forsaken Shores & Cursed Sails Announcement Trailer E3 2018 (deutsch) Session Announce Trailer Uiuiui ... ein neues Battletoads-Spiel? Im Ernst? Das könnte spannend werden. 2019 soll es so weit sein. Und um diesen vollgepackten Beitrag abzuschließen: Just Cause 4 bekommt ein Release-Datum: Am 4. Dezember können wir mit Rico wieder eine Menge Chaos verbreiten. Battletoads - E3 2018 - Announce JUST CAUSE 4 - Gameplay-Ankündigungstrailer E3 2018 Mir ganz persönlich haben es ja Tunic und Cyberpunk 2077 angetan. Was waren eure Highlights der Microsoft- bzw. Xbox-Präsentation? Schreib uns deine Meinung in die Kommentare. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite